


Late at Night

by IRL_Robin



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRL_Robin/pseuds/IRL_Robin
Summary: A series of drabbles of Kyle Rayner and Jason Todd, written by someone who needs to sleep at a reasonable time.





	Late at Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at four in the morning after talking to some friends about Jason having glasses hcs. Hopefully some of these ficlets will get funny since I usually don't write small things like this at all since the start of The Best Mistakes. Hopefully next time you see me, I'll be posting chapter 4.

What are you wearing?” Kyle says before pulling his shirt over his head, exposing fresh bruises and cuts from his latest mission. He never knew Jason wore contacts, let alone wore glasses.

“Uh, clothes?” Jason says, his black framed glasses reflecting in the light. He stretches his arms and legs out until Kyle can hear his joints pop. Jason sighs in satisfaction before getting up from the sofa and placing his laptop on the coffee table. He walks over to their small kitchen and pulls out the first aid.

Kyle places his shirt on the sofa before leaning on the arm of it. He couldn’t help but to gaze at Jason. Three day long Bedhead, Sweatpants and black tank top? Boyfriend material at its finest.

Jason wrapped his arms around Kyle’s waist and pressed his forehead against his. The bridge of his glasses knocking against Kyle’s nose.

“We never got to say hey,”

“Hey.” Kyle’s eyes shut, he drapes his arms on Jason’s shoulders. He turns away from him and let’s out a long yawn. He completely forgot it’s almost four in the morning, he’s ready to hit the sack.

Jason pulls away from him and begins to tend to his wounds. Kyle couldn’t keep his eyes away from Jason’s glasses. They look really good on him. Kyle couldn’t quite place it, did the black frame make his eyes pop more or ?

“I lost one of my contacts,” Jason mumbles under his breathe. Jason places the last bandage on Kyle before heading to freezer and grabbing a bag of frozen peas. He hands the bag to Kyle, already sitting on sofa and takes a seat beside him.

“Well, your glasses look fantastic on you.” Kyle says. Jason leans in, placing a soft tender kiss on Kyle’s lips. tugging at his bottom lip a little before letting go and looking into Kyle’s eyes.

“Thanks, love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
